Au travers d'une gourmette
by Felifaery
Summary: Dans un sombre cachot, un lavabo goutte dans un coin, entraînant une ronde de souvenirs pour l'homme qui s'y prostre... Il revoie ce qui l'a mené ici, jusqu'à cet instant... Il les chérit, car ce soir, c'est la fin, et il ne veut pas s'en sortir...


**_Cet OS est mon tout premier, à l'époque je l'ai écrit en une nuit entre deux colos, durant mes trois jours de pause...  
Aujourd'hui quand je le relis, il ne me plaît plus autant, j'aurais coupé certaine partie, mais il représente mes premiers pas dans les fics alors je n'y toucherais pas.  
Les modifications qui y ont été apportée depuis sont dues à _**_Line** qui a eu la gentillesse de me corriger, parce que sincèrement il en avait besoin, c'est l'inconvénient de l'improvisation tardive, on ne s'aperçoit ni des fautes ni des mots manquant...  
J'espère que ce textes vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Félina**_

**Merci à Line pour sa correction.**

* * *

_**Au travers d'une gourmette…**_

Plouf… Plouf… Plouf… Plouf…

Doucement, avec une lenteur incroyable, les gouttes s'écoulent du lavabo fêlé dans une mélopée rythmée à se taper la tête contre les murs.  
Assis contre les pierres froides et humides, j'attends. J'attends l'ultime châtiment, scellé dans le sang de la vengeance.  
C'était mon ami, mon meilleur ami, le seul qui m'ait jamais connu comme j'étais réellement. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rapprocher du trio infernal. Il a ainsi signé son arrêt de mort. Même quand on n'est pas fils de Mangemort, être à Serpentard, c'est lui appartenir. Quand le Choixpeau crie dans la salle votre Maison, il ne scelle jamais autant votre destin que quand il vous envoie à Serpentard. Ma fierté… Celle de mon sang. Foutue famille !  
La haine est perfide et perverse. Comme un poison lent et délicat, elle s'insuffle dans les veines avec la lenteur et la discrétion du serpent, emblème d'une terrible Maison, aussi ambiguë que puissante. Mais la haine est une maîtresse aimable, elle donne un peu pour ce qu'elle prend, elle donne la force de tenir, la force de survivre, même quand plus rien ne vous raccroche à la vie.

J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui et il est mort dans mes bras, par amour… Pour l'amour d'un ange aux cheveux roux. On pourrait croire qu'elle l'a fait exprès – ce serait plus facile –, qu'elle l'a attiré, ensorcelé pour mieux le briser, mais je ne veux plus mentir aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai que trop fait…  
Elle est d'une grande bonté. Une bonté si incroyable, qu'elle a sauvé un serpentard d'une mort certaine, se l'attachant ainsi, sans le savoir, et en le haïssant toujours autant.

Je le revois encore, du haut de la tour d'Astronomie où je réfléchissais, je le vois encore alors que les débris de la barque où il a emmené Pansy pour me laisser souffler, s'enfoncent doucement dans l'eau. Il ne sait pas nager, je le sais. Quand on a failli se noyer enfant, on garde toujours cette peur et jamais on n'apprend…  
Dans une barque il se sentait assez bien, comme tous sorciers, mais qui aurait put prévoir ce mouvement d'humeur du calamar géant qui fracassa le fragile esquif de bois ! Je revois encore Pansy nager vers la rive et les yeux paniqués de Blaise qui tente de nager, tandis que son corps le trahit.  
Je suis trop loin et ne peux rien faire… Je suis pétrifié. Je crois voir mon ami mourir…  
Mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, car une rousse volcanique tranquillement assise sous un saule brandit sa baguette pour sauver une âme. Une âme, comme elle le lui dira. Ce n'est pas Zabini Blaise qu'elle a sauvé, et encore moins un serpentard, mais une âme qui avait besoin d'aide.  
Puis elle le laisse planté là, trempé sur la rive, encore abasourdi des chocs conjugués de sa mort évitée et de son sauvetage par une gryffondor…  
A partir de là son regard ne sera plus jamais le même, il sera comme hanté…

Qui aurait un jour put croire cela ? Qu'un serpentard s'attacherait au trio Gryffondor ! Personne. Personne n'aurait songé que cette amitié deviendrait indéfectible au bout de deux années, et encore moins que le cœur d'une rousse battrait pour lui, et moins encore que leur idylle aurait l'approbation des siens.  
Moi-même je n'y aurais jamais cru. Oh je vous vois d'ici médire sur son compte. Il m'a abandonné pour eux, faisant passer amour avant amitié. Mais vous vous tromperiez, mauvaise langue que vous êtes. Blaise était comme ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je ne me suis jamais opposé à ses choix, le soutenant toujours. Et il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Peut-être l'aurait-il dû…

Aujourd'hui encore, je me sens responsable de sa mort. Aujourd'hui encore je me reproche d'avoir laissé percer mon vrai moi. Que n'est-il pas resté là où il était !  
Mais avant cela, je vous le dis, je vous le crie ! Il ne m'a jamais laissé. Blaise et moi ne traînions pas ensemble hors de la salle Commune des serpentards, comme un accord tacite. Il était trop ouvert pour que je puisse m'afficher avec lui, trop gentil. Alors nous discutions le soir, tard, quand tous les futurs Mangemorts dormaient.  
Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'éclater ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a put faire comme conneries ! Si Rogue savait, il en ferait une crise cardiaque ! Et oui, la mise à sac de son armoire à ingrédients, c'était Blaise et moi ! Moi son petit protégé ! Le protégé d'un traître soit dit en passant. Cela a peu d'importance, l'image de son visage à la vue de son armoire et des potions que ce saccage avait créé, est tout bonnement inoubliable… Blaise et moi avons dû nous fêler des côtes à nous retenir de rire !

Un sourire étire mes lèvres à ce souvenir. Je suis encore capable de sourire ! C'est fou… Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait mort alors, mon âme ne s'est pas encore totalement racornie. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, je ne me leurre pas, je n'ai plus d'espoir, puisque je n'ai plus d'ami.  
Oh des amis j'en ai eu. Beaucoup me direz-vous. Mais j'ai eu autant d'ami que j'ai eu de père, c'est à dire aucun. L'homme qui m'a élevé était un monstre qui voulait me forger à son image, et je remercie Blaise tous les jours de m'avoir montré la vie sous un autre angle.  
Mais je m'égare. Je ne veux pas parler de mon père aux dernières minutes de ma vie, il en est hors de question, je veux parler de ma vie, de ma vraie vie, de celle que mon meilleur ami m'a offerte juste avant sa mort.  
Mais revenons, revenons à l'histoire de celui qui en vaut vraiment la peine…

Je disais tout à l'heure que personne n'aurait songé que l'amitié et l'amour puissent être possible entre gryffondors et serpentards. Et je ne nie pas ce point, mais certains ont su l'utiliser…  
Quand mon père m'a dit que le "Maître" voulait me voir, j'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, je ne voulais pas devenir le larbin d'un fou ! Mais ce jour-là je ne suis pas devenu Mangemort, on m'a seulement informé de la mission que je devais remplir pour rejoindre les rangs…  
J'ai écouté, calme d'extérieur, mais horrifié à l'intérieur. Le grand Sieur Voldemort me demandait de trahir mon meilleur ami ! J'ai hoché la tête, suis rentré à Poudlard, et je lui ai tout dit. Il a hoché la tête comme moi quelques minutes auparavant, puis m'a demandé de le suivre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
Une heure plus tard j'en ressortais changé à jamais et plus résolu que je ne l'avais été depuis ma venue au monde…

Nous avons joué le jeu. Tous. Avec méfiance pour le célèbre trio. Avec appréhension pour la belle rousse que j'ai fini par appeler 'Ginny', et parfois, avec une affection qui me rebutait au début, 'Gin'…  
J'ai vite compris pourquoi Blaise les appréciait tous. Ils étaient bons, loyaux et honnêtes les uns envers les autres. J'étais déstabilisé. Dans mon monde, le mensonge, la ruse, la perfidie et l'apparence étaient les maîtres mots…  
Bref, j'ai joué le jeu du fou, doucement pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect. Mais sûrement…  
Plus je semblais m'approcher d'eux, plus la confiance et l'estime que Voldemort me portait grandissaient.  
Surprenant qu'aujourd'hui je prononce son nom, alors que quand mon père était son plus proche valet, je n'aurais osé le murmurer… C'est Harry qui me l'a appris. Je le dis sans honte, je parle bien du Balafré Potter ! C'est un récurrent sujet de plaisanterie entre nous, lui-même m'appelle régulièrement le Prétentieux Malefoy, mais l'animosité a disparu.

J'ignore où ils se trouvent tous en ce moment, mais je les remercie, du fond du cœur. Et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas loin, même si je ne les reverrai pas…

Je me rappelle encore de la première fois où Blaise m'a conduit au Terrier… J'avais un trac du diable, mais leur bicoque bancale m'a parut si chaleureuse, que pour la première fois j'ai eu honte. Honte de la manière dont j'avais traité une famille – qui l'accentua encore –, qui m'accueillit avec chaleur. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, et ce souvenir serre aujourd'hui encore mon cœur. Et non, je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre, et c'est encore à eux que je dois cette découverte. Ils m'ont tant apporté, alors que moi…

Plouf… Plouf… Plouf… Plouf…

Cette mélopée entêtante ne finira donc jamais ! Elle embrouille mes idées et je veux me souvenir ! Je veux me rappeler pourquoi je suis ici ! Pourquoi mes cheveux si blonds sont sales et emmêlés ! Pourquoi mon visage d'ange sombre est tuméfié ! Pourquoi ma robe si chère est déchirée et ensanglantée ! Pourquoi je vais bientôt mourir…  
Car oui, je vais mourir, et ne faites pas les surpris, vous l'aviez bien compris. On ne se trouve pas dans un cachot par plaisir.

Mais je ne veux pas parler de cela, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et je n'hésiterai pas. Pour lui, pour elles, pour eux…  
Peut-être redorerai-je le nom des Malefoy, mais je m'en fous ! J'emmerde tous les Malefoy et j'espère qu'ils pourrissent en enfer pour le paiement de leurs fautes ! Famille maudite !  
Ce n'est pas ça, je m'égare et m'éloigne de ce que je veux vous dire, si cela vous intéresse. Mais peu importe, moi j'ai besoin de parler, de me rappeler… J'ai besoin de mon courage. Peut-être que personne ne trouvera jamais cette gourmette, mais je veux lui confier mes derniers instants. Je veux que quelqu'un sache qui j'étais vraiment. Je veux qu'elle sache… Car même avec elle j'ai gardé un semblant de masque… Je suis un lâche, j'ai toujours eu peur de souffrir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras…  
Vous qui écoutez ce message faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais si vous pensez que je le mérite ou bien pour elle, car je ne mérite rien en paiement de mes fautes passées, donnez ce bijou à l'ange de mes pensées, son nom est écrit au dos, vous ne pouvez vous tromper…

Oh Merlin ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois né Malefoy ?! Merci pour le bonheur que j'ai fini par connaître, merci pour elle, même si je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce que mon cœur tait.  
Je veux en revenir à Blaise, car c'est pour lui, en partie, mais il est quand même la source, que je suis ici aujourd'hui.

Quand Voldemort a estimé que j'étais assez proche de 'l'ennemi', il a décidé qu'il était tant de frapper. J'ai repoussé l'échéance, ce n'était jamais le bon moment, trop de monde, trop de risque… Alors il m'a suggéré de demander l'aide de Blaise. J'ai eu beau protester que Blaise était totalement passé de l'autre côté, il a affirmé que quand on est Serpentard, on l'est jusqu'au fond de l'âme.  
Mais Blaise a laissé ses convocations sans réponse et moi j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien était, malgré la pression de mon père et de son Maître.  
Et un jour, j'ai été trahi, par mon propre père. Il savait, qu'une fois par mois, Blaise et moi nous rendions seuls au "Trois Balais", comme en pèlerinage de Poudlard. Nous continuions tous des études supérieures et les souvenirs du collège étaient précieux.

Ce soir-là, nous sommes sortis, un peu éméchés, comme chaque soir. Nous n'abusions jamais, nous étions juste un peu plus gais, mais ce soir-là nous fut fatal, du moins surtout à Blaise…  
Quand ils nous sont tombés dessus, nous n'avons rien pu faire, entraînés de force vers la Cabane Hurlante où le fou nous attendait. Blaise l'a défié, il a clamé haut et fort qu'il refusait d'aider à quoi que ce soit. Ce soir-là non plus, il ne me trahit pas… M'insultant même avec parfois un regard d'excuse. Il s'amusait et moi je paniquais…  
Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tentèrent de le faire plier à coup de Doloris. J'ai honte mais je dus lui en envoyer un, qui me parut plutôt violent au regard de l'amitié que j'avais pour lui. A bien y repenser, je me demande s'il n'a pas fait exprès d'exagérer pour ne pas me trahir… Rien ne m'étonnerait plus de sa part, rien…

Quand Voldemort comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas fléchir, il lui envoya lui-même un Doloris chargé de toute sa haine, puis nous ordonna de l'abandonner là, dans la neige froide. Je fis semblant de partir pour revenir aussitôt. Mais il mourait déjà, les lésions internes provoquées par les Doloris étaient trop importantes. Je transplanai avec lui jusqu'à Ste Mangouste avant d'envoyer un message express aux autres…  
Je revois encore les yeux brillants de la rousse me fixant incertaine me questionnant, sans que je puisse répondre, puis le médecin arriva… Elle se calma immédiatement, ses yeux noisettes constellés d'or fixés avec attention sur le mage en robe verte. Quand il annonça qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, mon cœur se brisa en même tant que celui d'une rouquine, qui s'effondra dans mes bras avant de me frapper violemment le torse, me reprochant de n'avoir rien fait.  
Je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher et si mon bel ange ne l'avait pas apaisée, je l'aurais laissée continuer. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ma faute ?

Ma petite Gin fut menée auprès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur par une infirmière qui jeta un regard compatissant sur son ventre rond…

Je m'effondrai contre le mur. Je voulais mourir, je voulais lui offrir ma vie, il la méritait bien plus que moi ! Mais Merlin seul sait pourquoi ces choses-là sont impossibles…  
Je fus tiré de ma torpeur par une main frêle et douce qui me pressa tendrement l'épaule, m'offrant un regard qui me serra le cœur, avant de m'informer que Blaise voulait me voir. Ginny avait été mise sous calmant car son état devenait dangereux pour le bébé, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Rapidement j'atteignis la chambre de mon ami, mais j'hésitais à entrer… Il le fallait.

Plouf… Plouf… Plouf… Plouf…

Quels douloureux souvenirs que cela. Quels douloureux souvenirs que ces vies brisées par ma faute… Que ne suis-je pas mort le jour où Voldemort m'ordonna cette mission ? Je vais mourir aujourd'hui, mais cela ne réparera pas mes fautes, cela n'empêchera pas qu'une jeune femme quelque part élève seule un enfant qui jamais ne connaîtra son père ! Cet enfant qui toujours verra le regard de sa mère se voiler quand il lui demandera comment était son père.  
Pardonne-moi Blaise, je ne méritais pas ton amitié… Je demande ton pardon mais je sais que je l'ai déjà. Tu as toujours été trop bon pour la haine… Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Elle était si triste cette chambre, et tu étais si pâle dans ce lit aux draps immaculés. Tu étais presque aussi blanc qu'eux…  
Je me suis assis comme tu me l'as demandé et je t'ai écouté parler du passé, de nos jeux, de nos farces – j'ai même pu encore entendre ton rire – de ton bel ange roux et du mien à qui je n'ai jamais pu dire le feu qui brûle pour elle dans mon cœur. Je te revois me traiter d'idiot, me reprocher de la faire souffrir, de jouer les Malefoy. Bon sang, tu allais mourir et tu t'inquiétais pour elle ! Et pour moi…  
Pourquoi Blaise ? Pourquoi ne pas me haïr, ne pas m'insulter me dire que tout est de ma faute ?! Pourquoi te soucier de mon bonheur ? Qui suis-je pour mériter pareille faveur ?

Ron et Harry sont venus nous rejoindre et tous les trois tu nous as fait jurer sur tout ce qu'il y avait de sacré pour nous de veiller sur la petite Gin. Sur celle que je considèrerais bientôt comme une sœur. Comme la femme, que mon frère de cœur aimait au point de tout faire pour elle. Je le jurai sur tout et même sur ma vie, Gin et le petit être qui grandissait en elle serait toujours en sécurité. Je me rappelle le visage de Ron, il n'a pas protesté, même si jurer de veiller sur sa propre sœur avait dû lui faire bizarre, mais comment refuser à l'homme qui aurait dû l'épouser ?

Quand Gin est entrée, j'ai voulu sortir avec Harry et Ron, mais tandis que mon ange venait dire un dernier adieu à mon ami, elle m'a demandé de rester. D'un regard, mon ange m'a redonné de la force avant de sortir. Ginny et moi nous sommes assis chacun d'un côté du lit. Les calmants l'aidaient à maîtriser ses nerfs, mais le tremblement de ses mains la trahissait…  
Blaise se mit à parler, lentement, il parlait de tout et de rien, il savait qu'il allait mourir et il voulait profiter de ses derniers instants avec celle qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami… Il raviva des souvenirs, de leur haine première, puis de la découverte de chacun et de l'amitié née. De l'amour… Il insista sur l'importance de ce dernier en me jetant un regard appuyé.  
Ginny fut étonnamment forte, elle ne pleura pas et trouva même la force de lui sourire, de ce sourire qui l'avait rendu fou…  
Soudain, elle prit la main de Blaise et la posa sur son ventre. Il sourit, sentant l'enfant bouger sous ses doigts, il était aux anges… Je le sentais partir…  
Une quinte de toux le secoua, il cracha un peu de sang, je le serrai dans mes bras pour lui éviter de se cogner dans les montants du lit, Ginny se mordit les lèvres, le désespoir faisant jour en elle.  
La quinte passée, il resta dans mes bras et attira Ginny à lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et caressant son ventre. Nous restâmes ainsi un temps indéterminé…  
Je suis incapable de me rappeler quand il cessa de parler, ni quand la vie le quitta… Ce furent les larmes de Ginny qui me firent comprendre que tout était fini. Je me rappelle avoir eu du mal à la décrocher du corps de son amour, puis elle s'effondra dans mes bras, plus rien ne l'empêchait de pleurer et elle ne s'en priva pas. Je l'ai portée dans mes bras jusqu'au hall de Ste Mangouste où je retrouvai nos amis. Un seul regard suffit à leur faire comprendre.  
Nous transplanions au Terrier où une Molly livide nous attendait. Je portai Ginny jusqu'à sa chambre et la veillai toute la nuit… Je ne dormis pas, revoyant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous avions quitté les "Trois Balais". Nuit maudite…

Plouf… Plouf… Plouf… Plouf…

Comme ces gouttes qui tombent lentement les unes après les autres, les souvenirs s'enchaînent, dans un flot trop rapide où les images s'emmêlent…  
L'enterrement de Blaise…  
L'accouchement de Ginny…  
La première fois où j'ai tenu Blaise Junior, mon filleul dans mes bras…  
Les moment passés avec mon ange…  
Le jour où j'ai pris ma décision…  
Mon adieu silencieux à ma muse…  
Tant de souvenirs heureux ou douloureux qui me rappellent que j'ai vécu grâce à eux. Ils m'ont beaucoup offert, je dois le leur rendre.

J'espère qu'Harry a tenu sa promesse, je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, je veux savoir qu'elle vit. Ce jour est celui de la chute du Maître des Ténèbres ! Celui du triomphe du Balafré Potter ! Celui du triomphe du Bien contre le Mal !  
Mais Lui l'ignore encore et quand il le saura, ce sera trop tard… Je l'ai juré, j'ai scellé mon serment dans mon sang, sur la tombe de mon meilleur ami, par une nuit de nouvelle lune, au centre d'un pentacle de rose… Tout a été fait dans les règles, c'est fou ce que les livres de mon bel ange peuvent regorger d'informations…

Plouf… Plouf… Plouf… Plouf…

Au milieu des gémissements des prisonniers des autres cellules, j'entends des pas. Ils s'approchent. Dans les autres cages, les captifs se recroquevillent. Le silence devient profond. Le silence de la peur…  
Tout ici sent la peur. Elle suinte des murs, du sol, des corps, des blessures… Ces pas sont synonymes de souffrance et d'horreur. Nul ne veut qu'ils s'arrêtent devant sa porte. Mais je sais. Je sais qu'ils viennent pour moi et je suis prêt à parier sur la personne à qui ils appartiennent…  
Le cliquetis des clés, le claquement d'une serrure qu'on ouvre, les gonds d'une porte qui grincent. Tout résonne entre les murs de pierre. Et certains sont soulagés. Ce n'est pas leur porte qui a grincé, qui s'est ouverte sur cette vision d'horreur.  
Non, c'est la mienne et quelque part j'envie leur soulagement, car c'est bientôt fini pour eux. Pour moi, c'est le début et la fin… Un peu de souffrance avant le sommeil éternel. Rien en paiement de mes fautes…  
Je regarde l'homme en noir qui se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nous sommes étonnamment semblables et pourtant si différents… Ses yeux me regardent, ils sont glacés. Qui pourrait croire que je suis face à mon géniteur, face à celui qu'un jour j'ai appelé père ?  
D'un geste, il m'ordonne de me relever. Je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction d'une plainte, je lui renvoie un regard plus froid encore que le sien, car dans mon regard flotte l'ombre de ma mort prochaine, elle est gravée dans ma pupille. Il cille, à peine, mais je ne réprime pas mon sourire et me relève sans grimace ou gémissement.  
Il sort de la cellule, je le suis, Grabbe et Goyle sont là. Ils ne croisent pas mon regard.

Connaîtraient-ils la honte ? Lâches, couards… Je les ai toujours vus ainsi. Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé. Ils sont toujours les mêmes, parfaits petits instruments d'une intelligence supérieure. Ne les ai-je pas toujours utilisés comme ça ? Me suis-je trompé ? Je l'ignore et aujourd'hui, cela n'a plus d'importance, ils ont fait leur choix… Et moi le mien.  
Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire que le monde est noir et blanc, tout est nuance de gris, mais ces deux hommes sont plus proches de la couleur du fer que de celle des perles. Moi-même, qui suis-je pour les juger ainsi ? Seule la fin de ma vie et l'intervention d'êtres d'une blancheur presque pure, a mis un peu de pâleur à ma noirceur de naissance…

Je suis l'ombre de l'homme qui me précède, je boite et je sens le sang se répandre dans ma bouche, car je me mords la joue pour ne pas gémir. La douleur est grande, je dois avoir une entorse et mes côtes brisées frottent les unes contre les autres à chaque pas. C'est un miracle si mes poumons ne sont pas percés. Mais la douleur n'est rien. Bientôt, je ne sentirai plus rien. Bientôt l'oubli et le repos seront là…  
J'arrive Blaise… Quels cent coups pourrons-nous encore faire une fois réunis ? Faudra-t-il attendre notre prochaine vie ou pourrons-nous jouer des tours aux autres âmes en attente ? Rien ne savait nous arrêter de notre vivant, rien ne nous arrêtera après notre mort…

Les escaliers sont une torture, mais je ne le laisse paraître, jamais je ne lui ferai ce plaisir.  
La salle est immense… Immense et froide, comme un tombeau. Ironie du sort ou prévision macabre ? Un rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je lutte pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en quinte de toux. Aucune satisfaction. Allez tous en enfer !  
Par les déchirures de ma robe, je sens l'air froid, glacial. Une morsure sur ma peau. Même lorsque je respire, j'ai l'impression qu'une lame parcourt ma trachée.  
Assis sur un trône d'onyx, il est là dans sa blancheur spectrale, tout vêtu de noirceur, celle de son âme. A ses pieds, Nagînî est lové. Quelle créature perfide et mauvaise, qui prend plaisir à la souffrance, comme son maître. Il me regarde depuis sa hauteur, le triomphe brille dans ses yeux. La chute n'en sera que plus haute, plus mortelle… J'en jubile d'avance.  
J'ai confiance. Je sais que quand j'activerai le sort, le Balafré Potter sera là, il donnera le coup de grâce, lui le héros que tout le monde attend. Nous, nous forgeons sa victoire, dans son ombre…  
Aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus de rancœur ou de colère. Il a tant perdu dans cette lutte qu'il mérite les honneurs. Il n'a pas choisi son destin… Moi j'ai eu le choix, dans une certaine mesure bien sûr, mais on m'a laissé un choix et je sais avoir fait le bon.  
Lui, le serpent venimeux qui me fait face, a choisit pour lui. Cela aurait pu être Neville, mais le destin a choisi Harry… Prédestiné. C'est ainsi que l'on dit je crois. Pourtant on s'efforce de croire que l'on a le choix, mais dans ce cas, quel était-il ? Celui de tomber du côté de l'ombre ? Est-ce vraiment un choix ? Peut-être, je ne saurais le dire…

Les yeux rouges m'observent, rien ne luit dans leurs pupilles, ni vie, ni mort, il est au-delà. Invincible ? Non, vulnérable, bien au contraire, car dans sa grande erreur il a réveillé des puissances anciennes, celles qui ont sauvé Harry et l'on marqué, ainsi que celles qui ont accepté mon serment. La puissance des anciens mages, celle de la terre… Je ne saurais dire, mais je la sens, elle suinte en cet instant du pentacle gravé dans mon épaule droite, celle qui tient normalement ma baguette.  
Aucun sorcier ne peut utiliser la magie sans baguette, c'est une loi fondamentale, l'être humain à besoin d'un catalyseur à la puissance qui se cache en lui. En ce soir où j'ai juré vengeance, j'ai gagné ce droit, celui de n'avoir pas besoin de baguette.  
C'est un vieux rituel qui date de l'époque des druides. Au cours du rituel, ils offraient quelque chose en échange de la possibilité d'effectuer la magie sans baguette. Souvent des années de vie, l'usage d'un membre ou d'un sens… D'où la légende qui fait des druides des vieillards ou des gens étranges. Moi je ne pouvais me départir de cela, alors j'ai offert ma vie après l'utilisation du sort…  
C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté toutes les tortures sans me révolter. Il fallait attendre le bon moment, celui où ma mort apporterait le plus à mes alliés, où il affaiblirait le plus l'ennemi. Tremblez pauvres fous, ce jour est celui de votre chute, de votre mort, mais vous l'ignorez. Bientôt, les Mangemorts ne seront plus et c'est au fils de l'un d'entre vous que vous le devrez en partie.

Un nouveau rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, les craquelant légèrement. Mais je ne sens plus la douleur, même pas celle de mes côtes qui s'entrechoquent. Je suis au-delà de la douleur, bientôt, le moment sera venu, la puissance s'insinue doucement en moi…  
La perplexité fait jour dans ses pupilles. L'émotion peut donc encore l'étreindre ! Pourra-t-il ressentir la peur ? La pièce est pleine de Mangemorts, ils sont tous réunis autour de nous, le jour est idéal, tous convoqués pour assister à la punition du traître, à l'exemple…  
Je vois Severus Rogue au pied des trois marches qui mènent au trône d'onyx, il est pâle et ne parvient à conserver son sang-froid que grâce aux années d'habitude. L'idée de ma mort le rend malade. Nous nous sommes rapprochés quand il a appris que je m'étais révolté. C'est un homme bien, il en a trop vu. Lui aussi sait qu'il va mourir, il est au centre de la mêlée… Il ne survivra pas, mais l'idée de sa propre mort ne le dérange pas. Il est mort il y a très longtemps, si longtemps qu'il a oublié quand exactement, mais le Lord n'est pas étranger à la chose…  
Il y a tant de morts à venger, que le sort que je vais déclencher sera d'une puissance incroyable ! Tant de gens et de vies brisés, tant d'horreurs et d'atrocités à faire payer, que j'ignore s'il peut y avoir un prix. J'ignore si la puissance contenue par mon être sera suffisante, mais je gage que l'ancienne puissance qui m'habite ne m'abandonnera pas.

Mon rire ne s'est pas éteint. Je suis au pied du trône. Il se prend pour un roi, ce n'en est que plus amusant. Ron est un grand joueur d'échec, il saura avec Harry lui faire mat.  
Je fixe mon regard d'acier et de glace sur lui et j'arrête de rire. Mes derniers éclats roulent sous la voûte de pierre brute et humide, des gouttes suintent du plafond au bout des stalactites. D'une beauté à couper le souffle… Il paraît que c'est courant avant la mort, tout revêt un aspect magnifique… Si seulement je pouvais voir mon ange en cet instant…  
Silence. Le silence autour de moi, tous les regards sont rivés sur ma personne. Le silence est attentif, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. S'ils attendent des supplications, ils risquent d'être déçus !  
Je fixe à nouveau mes yeux sur leur Maître. Le silence devient lourd, ils ne savent à quoi s'attendre, certains sentent que quelque chose cloche, mais ils ne savent pas quoi. Il est déjà trop tard. Dumbledore a déjà tendu le filet anti-transplanage. Je le sens… Mais eux non, quelles raisons auraient-ils de vérifier ? Ils sont trop sûrs d'eux. Ils ont creusé leur propre tombe, tendu leur propre piège… Mes perceptions sont étendues de manière incroyable, je remercie cette puissance pour ce cadeau que je lui rendrai bientôt. Tout est en place. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant.

« Je suis l'instrument de ta défaite, l'instrument de ta chute ! Tu l'ignores, mais c'est ton dernier jour ! Bientôt tu vas mourir avec tous ceux qui t'entourent ! »

Mes paroles raisonnent dans le silence, elles roulent contre les pierres, parcourent les rangs. En réponse son rire à glacer les sangs se répercute en écho, mais nul ne rit avec lui, la crainte est là. Certains ont le visage livide. Ils ne peuvent transplaner, ils ont compris, et la stupeur comme la peur les figent.  
Un vent de panique souffle sur les rangs, les murmures s'amplifient, la triste réalité se transmet de Mangemort en Mangemort… Il est trop tard pauvres fous, vous avez scellé votre destin comme moi j'ai scellé le mien. Nous mourrons tous ce soir, mais pour moi ce sera dans la joie, vous dans la peur et la douleur.  
Il a cessé de rire et regarde autour de lui avec incompréhension. Je me délecte de son air perdu, mais il est temps, temps de m'y mettre. Je le regarde avec insistance, trouve ses yeux et lui souris. Il comprend alors son erreur et comprend qu'il est trop tard. Il sort sa baguette mais j'ai activé le sort. Plus rien maintenant ne peut arrêter l'engrenage… Plus rien maintenant ne peut arrêter les évènements…

Un halo entoure mon corps, d'une lueur bleue qui s'étend. Le vent de panique s'est transformé en vent réel, ses tourbillons soulèvent les Mangemort du sol pour les fracasser avec violence sur les murs ou au plafond.  
Des cris… Des cris viennent du fond de la grotte, par où les Mangemorts tentaient de fuir, mais l'Ordre du Phénix est là, mes alliés. J'ai déjà tué ou assommé plus de la moitié des hommes du Lord Noir. Je sens la force me quitter… Je sens mon âme s'enfoncer, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix affluent, courrant ou volant sous la voûte de pierre. Le monde perd en profondeur, mes genoux flageolent, la vie me quitte…

Je n'ai pas de regret, sauf celui de ne pas lui avoir dit. Mais je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça alors que j'étais condamné. Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait souffrir. Et surtout merci… Merci pour ces moments merveilleux. Merci de m'avoir appris que la vie peut belle ! Ses traits hantent mon esprit actuellement. Si belle, si douce, si forte et fragile à la fois…  
La pierre m'écorche les genoux, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais tombé. Le sort continue encore à fonctionner et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne le contrôle pas, du moins pas consciemment, c'est mon inconscient qui dit qui frapper et qui épargner. Je ressens les morts au fond de mon âme, je les vois, mais je n'éprouve plus rien… Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup…  
Harry se dresse devant la face de serpent. Les éclairs fusent. Soudain une ombre surgit derrière lui. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs dans son dos.  
Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Un dernier tour… Et je charge toute ma haine, ma colère et ma rancœur pour cet être dans un dernier sort. Il se fige. Ses yeux froids se tournent vers moi, chargés d'incompréhension. J'ai tué mon père et cela ne me fait rien. Il n'a jamais rien été pour moi. Il glisse au sol saisi de convulsions et la vie le quitte. J'espère qu'il rôtira en enfer pour ses fautes, rejoignant ses ancêtres au sang maudit. J'ai lavé le mien de leurs tâches. Du moins je l'espère… Brûler en enfer ne me fait pas peur, mais partager leur sort me donne la nausée.

Un éclat de lumière puissant. La terre tremble. La voûte se craquelle, des stalactites tombent écrasant sous leurs poids des hommes en noirs. L'Ordre du Phénix déserte les lieux.  
Près de moi, je vois les yeux vides de Severus, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Il a enfin trouvé le repos et la paix. Que son âme connaisse le bonheur. Il l'a mérité plus que tout autre.  
Remus apparaît et emporte le corps de mon ancien professeur. La barrière anti-transplanage a été rompue, les corps et les blessés en bleu sont emportés.  
Je ne veux pas qu'on m'emmène, je veux mourir ici. Je ne veux pas d'une tombe où l'on viendrait pleurer. Je préfère l'anonymat de l'oubli. Pardonne-moi…  
Une ombre se matérialise près de moi, je vois floue, je ne la reconnais que quand sa main se pose sur mon front. Cette main si douce, cette main que j'ai tant embrassée… Tant aimée… Pourquoi es-tu là bel ange ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas obéi à ma dernière requête ? Pourquoi… ? Elle me serre contre elle, je nous sens transplaner… J'entrevois les étoiles.

« Je t'aime… »

Et je sombre dans le néant…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose de mon séjour à Ste Mangouste. Je ne m'explique pas comment j'ai survécu, alors que j'avais juré de donner ma vie pour ce sort, pour cet avantage. Je me souviens d'une chose seulement… Croyez moi si vous voulez, lorsque le néant m'a happé, je me souviens seulement d'une lueur, d'une sorte d'aura de lumière et étrangement ses traits semblaient être ceux de Blaise… Je ne sais si c'est de la folie, mais beaucoup de choses me poussent à croire que c'est à lui que je dois d'être en vie. Même dans la mort, il est resté mon meilleur ami…  
Ne vous leurrez pas, je paye aujourd'hui encore ma dette, le rituel que j'ai fait n'est pas gratuit. Je n'utilise la magie que dans des cas d'extrêmes nécessités, par exemple, lorsque ma fille a failli se noyer dans la piscine des voisins, je n'ai pas hésité.  
Le pentacle est toujours gravé dans ma chair et chaque utilisation le ravive. Je reste sans force, condamné au lit jusqu'à sa cicatrisation complète, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne redevienne plus qu'un simple tatouage… J'ai appris à faire beaucoup de choses comme un moldu. J'avoue que c'était difficile au début, mais je m'y suis fait… Elle m'a beaucoup aidé en cela. Mon bel ange…  
Ne prenez pas cet air. Ne jouez pas les innocents, vous avez compris qui elle est. Le dernier tiers du trio infernal. Et oui, c'est bien elle, la petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout, la petite peste, la Sang-de-Bourbe que j'ai tant haïe. Ma belle Hermione…

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes mariés. Nous vivons dans une petite maison de la banlieue de Londres. J'ai vendu le manoir Malefoy et toutes les possessions de ma famille. J'ai gardé de quoi vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'ai offert le reste à Ste Mangouste.  
Nos voisins sont tous des sorciers ou des moldus connaissant notre existence. L'école primaire où vont nos enfants est identique, aucun professeur ne fait une crise cardiaque lors de la première apparition des pouvoirs de nos enfants, ça évite beaucoup d'explications.  
Je suis dans la cuisine. Théo et Narcissa vont partir pour l'école, ils ont respectivement 8 et 6 ans. Lucie, 3 ans, dort encore, il est passablement tôt. Et oui, Hermione était enceinte quand j'ai décidé de me sacrifier, je ne le savais pas. Théo a 6 mois d'écart avec Blaise, ils sont inséparables et font les quatre cent coups… Ça me rappelle des souvenirs parfois…

Derrière eux, il y a toujours James et Sirius, les jumeaux ont un an de moins que Blaise et le duo ne les ménage pas, ils ne les repoussent pas, bien au contraire, les grosses bêtises sont bien meilleures quand on les partage !  
Les jumeaux sont les enfants de Harry – vous l'aviez deviné – et de Lucinda, ma cousine. Surpris ! Ne le soyez pas. C'est une partie de ma famille qui a été reniée, un peu comme la mère de Tonks. Le père de Lucinda a épousé une Cracmol, un scandale à ce qu'il paraît ! Lucinda est une femme douce qui cache une grande force de caractère, derrière une apparence fragile. Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle a beaucoup soutenu Harry dans ses moments de doute, leur mariage nous a paru une évidence.  
Ils ont 2 autres enfants, Lily, qui a l'âge de Narcissa et Cédric, dernier-né, il vient d'avoir 3 mois. Ils sont nos voisins, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos enfants et le plus grand malheur de ma tendre moitié qui a abandonné l'idée d'un jardin fleuri. Même la magie ne peut rivaliser avec ce mini tornades !

Ron a épousé… Allez je vous laisse un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Vous avez une idée ? Allez je ne vous laisse pas en peine, je vous le dis : Luna ! Si, si, je vous le jure. La très connue Luna Lovegood, celle qui se mettait des radis sur les oreilles !  
Elle a bien changé aujourd'hui, pas forcément de la bonne manière… La lutte l'a blessée à vie dans son cœur, la mort de son père l'a détruite. Quand elle ne se sait pas observée, le regard qu'elle rive sur le vide est hanté… Qui aujourd'hui peut se vanter d'être indemne ? Si la cicatrice qui barre ma joue est visible, mes blessures les plus graves restent invisibles. A part pour mon bel ange bien sûr, elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert  
Mais revenons à cette très chère Luna. Elle a repris le Chicaneur, gardant sa dimension étrange, mais lui donnant un poids scientifique plus important. Plus de paroles en l'air, des faits prouvés. En même temps, elle a créé un nouveau journal pour concurrencer 'La Gazette du Sorcier'. 'Le Vent de Vérité', c'est ainsi qu'elle l'a nommé, elle en est la rédactrice en chef et y tient beaucoup. La Gazette a fait des dégâts en acceptant la censure du Ministère, elle ne veut pas que ça se reproduise. Je l'admire, elle est forte.  
Ensemble, ils ont eu 4 enfants, dont des triplés ! Je me souviens de la tête de chien battu de Ron quand il nous l'a annoncé. Luna lui a fait la tête pendant près de 3 jours, tellement elle lui en voulait ! Et il y a de quoi ! Le bazar constant de leur maison est indescriptible, c'est un piège permanent. Je fais toujours attention où je mets les pieds et quand ils viennent, Hermione fait disparaître la moitié du mobilier et des bibelots ! Un vrai chambardement ! Mais il faut dire que Bill, Eliot et Maggy, 6 ans ¾ - attention, ça leur tient à cœur ! – sont une tornade à eux trois, pas une mini tornade, une vrai tornade grandeur nature ! Et leur petite sœur, Céline, à peine 3 ans, semble prendre le même chemin que ses aînés, au plus grand désespoir de leurs parents. Ils n'habitent pas très loin, à un pâté de maisons.

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Ginny, la tendre Ginny… Une force de caractère incroyable, et une force tout court. Il paraît qu'ils s'y sont mis à 3 pour l'empêcher de venir lors de la bataille finale ! Ils avaient raté leur coup avec Hermione, elle était si enragée qu'elle s'était libérée !  
Ginny s'est remariée, avec Dean Tomas. Il l'a beaucoup aidé après la mort de Blaise. C'est un type bien, je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais ça m'a fait bizarre la première fois que Blaise l'a appelé 'papa'… Tout le monde a attendu ma réaction, mais je n'ai rien dit, ce gosse a le droit à un père, comme tous les autres.Ginny m'avait promis qu'elle lui parlerait de son père et elle l'a fait. Il continue à appeler Dean 'papa', ce qui est normal, mais au moins, il sait qui était son père. Il a été sur sa tombe pour la première fois cette année et a demandé à voir des photos de lui. Ginny était heureuse, elle ne l'a jamais oublié.  
Ils ont eu 3 autres enfants – comme dirait Harry, Ginny est bien une Weasley ! Les jumelles Lizzie et Flora, 5 ans ½, et le petit Léo 3 ans. Et pour couronner le tout, Ginny est enceinte de 7 mois ! Dean est au bord de la crise de nerfs alors que la belle rousse est aux anges. Molly aussi est très heureuse, cela atténue un peu la perte de Bill.

De qui pourrais-je vous parler d'autre ? Bien sûr, Neville, ce très cher Neville. Sous ces traits ronds et cette fragilité se cache un être hors du commun, que Lavande, malgré des a priori vieux de plusieurs années a su découvrir. Cela fait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils sont mariés et ils vivent dans un bonheur bien mérité. Des voisins aussi, à croire que nous éloigner est trop dur. Ils ont 2 enfants, Selênê 5 ans et Peter 1 an.  
Neville travaille à Poudlard comme professeur de Botanique et Lavande tient une boutique de Prêt-à-porter sorcier sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec les sœurs Patil. La boutique s'appelle 'Chez Bon Chic, Bon Genre'. Je ne fais plus de commentaire, Lavande va finir pas me trucider !

Voilà un tour d'horizon de chacun d'entre nous. Nous avons tous nos fantômes qui nous hantent et nous réveillent pendant la nuit. Mais on s'y habitue. Ste Mangouste regorge d'anciens combattants qui vont voir des Psychomages pour soigner leurs traumatismes. Mais est-ce seulement possible ? Même moi j'y vais et oui, vous entendez bien, je vois un psy, moi, un Malefoy ! Et vous voulez un scoop encore plus grand ? Vous êtes bien assis, c'est sûr ? Alors écoutez moi bien, je suis l'Ambassadeur magique auprès du ministère moldu. Fermez vos bouches, vous allez baver partout, ça ne fait pas très sérieux.  
Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai appris beaucoup au contact d'Hermione et ce métier me plaît plus que tout autre. C'est un département spécial qui a été créé, un département équivalent à celui des Mystères chez nous. Eux seuls savent ce qu'ils défendent, même le Premier Ministre l'ignore. Pour l'instant ça se passe bien, espérons que ça continuera, le dialogue est ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Mais j'ai oublié de vous dire. Hermione, elle, travaille à Ste Mangouste, au département Recherche. Elle a fait une découverte exceptionnelle – bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas faite seule, mais c'est ma femme, permettez-moi un peu de fierté tout de même ! –, Neville a pu ainsi retrouver ses parents ! Le sortilège Doloris n'est plus fatal pour la raison, il existe une potion qui lutte contre cette forme de folie.

De qui voulez-vous avoir des nouvelles ?  
Je ne vous ai pas dit, Ron travaille au ministère, avec son frère Percy, leur père est resté au département moldu, qui a une plus grande importance, je travaille régulièrement avec lui.  
Je disais donc, Ron et Percy ont fait du beau boulot, la loi a changé. Les Loups-garous et autres lycanthropes sont aujourd'hui autorisés à travailler et le Ministère subventionne même les entreprises qui les engagent. Remus est ainsi devenu professeur de DCFM à plein temps à Poudlard, Dumbledore ne s'est pas privé de donner l'exemple.

Harry a un job plutôt cool. Monsieur est Attrapeur dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley ! Ron a failli en faire une attaque, encore plus quand toute l'équipe à débarquer pour un de ses anniversaires !  
Sa femme, ma cousine, travaille comme journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo, ça rend Harry malade, mais il a abandonné l'idée de la convaincre de démissionner. La dernière fois, elle lui a fait la tête pendant 2 mois.

Dean a ouvert un cabinet de soins aux créatures magiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me rappelle encore sa tête quand on lui a ramené Pattenrond qui avait été blessé par Théo et Blaise. Le chat de ma très tendre moitié a essayé de l'égorger, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer ! Ginny en a rit pendant plusieurs semaines, il paraît qu'il avait une mine à toutes épreuves quand il est rentré chez lui le soir.  
Ginny est devenue Maîtresse des Potions. Les cours sont aujourd'hui très appréciés des élèves et n'ont plus lieux dans les cachots. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé avoir un professeur comme elle…

Quand j'y pense, je plains sincèrement l'ensemble du corps enseignant quand notre très chère progéniture va se pointer à Poudlard. Je me demande si McGonagall va y survivre ? Mais après tout, elle a bien survécu à Potter père, puis à Potter fils et moi, je crois que cette femme est surhumaine, elle a aussi survécu à Ombrage, ce qui est en soit un exploit.

Au vu du début de ma vie, j'estime avoir une vie de rêve, même si je dois en bannir la magie, c'est un paiement bien bas en rapport à ce que cela a apporté et de ce que j'étais prêt à donner.  
Je suis coupé dans mes pensées par mon très bel ange. Son visage est étrange, je ne sais pourquoi, je sens le coup fourré. Elle me fait m'asseoir, me tenant les mains et les pose délicatement sur son ventre.  
J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et m'annonce avec un sourire mutin qu'elle est enceinte, elle attend peut-être des jumeaux, peut-être plus… Mon cœur manque un battement… Des jumeaux ! Peut-être plus ! Faut-il donc que je l'aime pour accepter toutes ces folies ! Et oui je l'aime, c'est pourquoi, malgré l'appréhension qui me noue l'estomac je l'embrasse et lui souris, lui disant à quel point tout ça est merveilleux.  
Qui a un jour dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ? Moi je vis plutôt dans le plus tumultueux des torrents ! Autour de nous, Théo et Cissa dansent en chantonnant qu'ils vont avoir des petits frères et petites sœurs. Eux sont aux anges, moi, j'ai du mal à définir ce que je ressens, je suis heureux certes, mas ça fait beaucoup d'un coup !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le bureau directorial, un vieil homme aux yeux bleu pâle repose une vieille gourmette en argent sur le bureau, il caresse distraitement sa courte barbe grise comme le fer. Poudlard est calme aujourd'hui, les élèves arrivent demain, une nouvelle année qui commence et lui se souvient.  
Il se souvient de ses jeunes années où ils parcouraient les couloirs avec ses frères et sœurs, à l'affût d'une nouvelle bêtise avec l'aide de leurs oncles, géniaux créateurs des 'Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux'. Il se rappelle des cris de McGonagall dans les couloirs, des heures de colle, des punitions… Du regard énervé de son père, mais où brillait aussi une sorte d'amusement mélancolique…  
Ce n'était pas des jumeaux, ni des triplés, mais des quadruplés, qu'elle avait mis au monde, au grand damne de Drago. Mais ils les avaient aimés, sans conditions, d'un amour plus fort que tout. A la pensée de son père et de sa mère, le vieil homme sent ses yeux le picoter.

Il se nomme Alexandre Malefoy et est directeur de Poudlard. Quand Dumbledore a pris sa retraite, McGonagall lui a succédé, puis elle-même a laissé son poste à Ginny Weasley, qui a cédé sa place à son neveu.  
Plus aucune des personnes adultes mentionnées dans la gourmette magique n'est vivante aujourd'hui. Il ne reste que leurs enfants et petits enfants pour s'en rappeler, mais eux-mêmes sont vieux… Leurs vies resteront à jamais dans les livres d'Histoire. Ils sont des héros de guerre, ils ont appartenu au légendaire Ordre du Phénix, mais leur souffle s'est éteint. A jamais…

Un autre homme entre dans la pièce, très semblable au premier, il est son jumeau et professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Angus Malefoy regarde son frère, de ce même regard bleu.  
« Tu te fais du mal, dit-il simplement, ils sont morts, mais ils ont vécu heureux, que demander de plus ? »  
Alexandre regarde son frère, voyant en lui sa propre vieillesse.  
« Rien, mais j'aime me souvenir, les souvenirs sont importants.  
- Il ne faut pas oublier, l'oubli est la pire des choses. Je le sais bien, je n'ai pas oublié les enseignements de notre père », acquiesce Angus.  
Ils se regardent silencieux. Les souvenirs sont douloureux, quand on vit si longtemps et que tous ceux que nous avons aimés sont morts. Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de la Bataille Finale, la chute de Voldemort, la victoire des Héros… Beaucoup de tombes seront fleuries en ce jour. En bas, Alexandre le sait, leurs jumelles, Tina et Angie les attendent, ils doivent y aller.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le cimetière est bondé mais la foule les laisse passer en tant que descendants des héros. Tous les enfants et petits enfants sont là, autour des tombes de leurs parents. Un rituel est pratiqué, les tombes sont fleuries puis la foule se disperse. Partout, c'est maintenant la fête. Mais eux sont là pour ne pas qu'on oublie. La même erreur ne doit pas se reproduire, les descendants veillent…

Les deux tombes des anciens ennemis sont côte à côte et autour, celle de leurs femmes, amis, et autres héros. Ce que nul étranger n'a jamais remarqué, mais que ceux de la famille connaissent et en rient, sont deux petites plaques, comme nombre de celles posées sur les tombes. La seule différence est l'inscription pour le moins incongrue qui pourrait paraître insultante au profane.  
Sur la tombe du grand Harry Potter, une petite plaque commémorative dit : 'Au Balafré Potter, en souvenir de tout…'. Et sur celle de Drago Malefoy, une similaire dit : 'Au Prétentieux Malefoy, en souvenir de tout…' Nul ne sait comment ils s'y sont pris pour poser tous deux ces plaques. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, sûrement une plaisanterie prévue de longue date…Même dans la mort, ces deux là ne peuvent cesser de se narguer…


End file.
